LXLight
by SaKeSaK
Summary: Le titre veux tout dire... Certains moments sont tanto K, tanto M donc voila ! Le moment le plus M se trouve au chapitre 7
1. Chapter 1

Un grand **merci **à **Waders** qui a sut prendre pitié de moi quand j'étais dans le besoins (je rigole).

Pour **information**, il y a **plusieurs chapitres** ! (je te pardonne waders, ne t'inquiète pas)

Venez voir **ses fics**, elles sont **trop bien**(ceux qui aimes_ Death Note, Narto, Bleach_ et _FMA_(je croi que c'est ça ))

**

* * *

**

Les dialogues sont entre - et les pensées entre --

**

* * *

**

**LIGHT & L**

_Chapitre 1 :_

La nuit s'était installée sur toute la ville. Dans une pièce d'un grand immeuble, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs était resté éveillé. Il regardait de ses yeux cernés, maladroitement assit sur sa chaise, le visage de son compagnon aux cheveux bruns, éclairé par la pleine lune, dormant sur le canapé. Ce visage ne disait pas « Je suis Kira ». Une brise fraîche s'engouffra dans la pièce par la fenêtre entrouverte et alla faire virevolter une petite mèche brune qui retomba ensuite sur le visage de l'endormit. Chaque nuit, depuis que celui qu'il pensait être Kira était attaché à lui par une chaîne, le détective semblait douter. Réfléchissant, il regarda le ciel étoilé.

Le jour se leva et pouvait laisser apparaître une couleur des tons roses orangés sur les nuages des alentours.

« Il faut se lever ! »

En disant ces mots, L s'approcha de la fenêtre pour ouvrir en grand les rideaux opaques de la pièce. Les premiers rayons qui y passèrent aveuglèrent le jeune homme encore endormit.

-C'est bon, je me lève.

Light se frotta les yeux et vit que L s'était agenouiller et le fixait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ryûzaki ?

-Il faut que tu ailles prendre ta douche. »

L montra du doigt la salle de bain à Light et ils y entrèrent. Light avait bien essayer de convaincre L de le laisser au moins prendre sa douche seul, mais il n'avait rien voulut savoir. L s'assit donc sur une chaise, face au mur pour ne pas voir Light. Il entendait le bruit du froissement des habits de Light tombant à terre puis la porte de la douche s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Je te préviens, si tu regarde, tu auras à faire à Misa. Fit Light d'un air moqueur.

-Je n'oserais pas. Répondit L en ayant du mal à déglutir. »

Se sentant rassuré, Light alluma la douche et commença à ce laver. Bizarrement, il se sentait observer. Il tourna brièvement la tête mais ne vit que L, l'indexe à la bouche regardant ses pieds qui se basculaient sur la chaise. Il tourna sa tête et se rinça.

--J'ai eu chaud. Mais pourquoi l'ai-je regardé ?--

L s'imaginait la rage qu'aurait Misa si elle savait ça, elle qui n'avait même pas pus voir Light prendre sa douche depuis qu'ils étaient soupçonnés. Il passerait un sale quart d'heure. Un claquement de porte fit revenir L à ses esprits. Light venait de sortir de la douche. Sur son torse, ruisselait des goûtes d'eau qui retombaient sans aucunes difficultés sur la serviette rouge qu'il portait sur les hanches. Il tourna son regard vers le mur pour laisser Light se rhabiller.

« Va-y ! Ordonna Light à L d'une voie grave lui indiquant qu'il pouvait maintenant aller se laver. »

Light se mit assit au même endroit qu'était L auparavant et attendit que L ai finit. S'étant habillé, L sortit de la salle de bain, suivit de Light.

« Mon chéri, le petit déjeuner est prêt !

La personne dont cette petite voie douce appartenait se jeta au coup de L. Elle ferma les yeux pour l'embrasser.

-Je croie que tu t'es trompée de personne. Indiqua ce dernier.

Misa enleva son emprise du coup de L et se recula. Elle vit alors Light derrière L, fermant la porte.

-Light, j'espère que Ryûzaki ne t'a pas regardé sous la douche.

Misa regarda L, le soupçonnant de pouvoir faire des choses malsaines à son Light adoré.

--Je passe pour un vrai pervers…--

-Non, il a trop peur de se faire disputé. Fit Light avec un petit rire.

-Ne rigole pas ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je veux te garder pour moi toute seul. »

Misa s'approcha de Light, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et il la serra contre lui.

--Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté elle m'aurait embrassé ?--

L grimaça et s'obligea à détourner son regard. Misa prit Light par la main et l'emmena dans les couloirs, emportant L dans l'élan. Arrivés au bureau, L et Light virent un beau petit déjeuner posé sur une table. Il y était posé des tartines à la mûre et un café noir agrémenté d'une rose pour Light. L, quant à lui, avait une part de charlotte aux fraises, des petites sucreries, un café et un bol remplit à rad-bore de sucre.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillés ? »

Soîchiro, et les autres membres de l'enquête « Kira » étaient déjà en plein travail. Light et L emportèrent leurs assiettes sur la table où ils avaient l'habitude de travailler pour commencer tout de suite les recherches. L regardait avec envie les tartines aux mûres de Light qui étaient en face de lui dans une petite assiette blanche. Light, sans prévenir, lui mit une des tartines qu'il convoitait devant sa bouche. Ne sentant aucunes prises de la tartine, Light se désintéressa du dossier qu'il lisait pour poser un doux regard dans les grands yeux noirs de L. Comme un réflexe, L ouvrit la bouche pour mordre un bout de tartine. Trouvant ça délicieux, il mangea les deux autres tartines le Light en un clin d'œil.

« Tu as un peu de confiture sur le bord de la lèvre. »

L prit le reste de confiture d'un coup de lèvres et remercia Light qui s'était remit à scruter les dossiers.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :_

Vers midi, L et Light s'accordèrent un peu de repos bien mérité, laissant les autres agents continuer l'enquête. Arrivant dans la chambre, Light se laissa tombé sur le canapé, épuisé, et L, pour une foi, alla se mettre à côté de lui. Light s'endormit aussitôt, tellement qu'il était fatigué et laissa reposer sa tête, encore sans appuis, sur l'épaule de L qui fut surprit, mais n'osa pas l'enlever de son épaule. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle à travers de son haut blanc, ce qui eut le même effet qu'une berceuse.

Quand Light se réveilla, le soleil battait son plein. Il devait être une heure car il pouvait sentir une bonne odeur, sans doute Misa avait préparé le repas. Relevant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'elle était posée sur l'épaule de L. Il prit peur quand il le vit sans réactions. Ses yeux étaient fermés, aussi bien que sa bouche et ses muscles étaient relâchés. Il le prit par les épaules et le bouscula, mais la seule réaction fut que sa tête tomba. Il voulut chercher de l'aide mais il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours attaché au poignet. Il se rua donc sur le téléphone et appela Misa.

« Coucou mon chéri. Si tu voulais savoir, le repas est servit. Aujourd'hui on mange des pommes de terre avec de la …

-Appelle Watari, mon père, qui tu peu et dis leurs de venir d'urgence dans la chambre ! Vite ! »

Light prononça ses mots d'une façon qui insista Misa à ne pas poser de questions. Voir Light perdre son sang froid, ce devait être quelque chose de grave. Elle alla tout de suite prévenir la cellule d'enquête.

Light n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Les secondes semblaient durées une éternité en faisant les cents pas. Il se demandait quand quelqu'un allait venir. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait entendu, une personne ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Light ? fit affolé le père de Light en entrant dans la pièce. »

Watari arriva derrière lui, puis Misa. Ils virent tous L allongé sur le canapé. Watari s'approcha de lui pour le faire bouger. Aucunes réactions. Light, ayant un visage inquiet, se fit réconforter par son père. Soudain, Watari se mit à rire. Qu'avait-il de si drôle ?

« L, heu… Ryûzaki est juste en train de dormir. J'avoue que ça n'arrive pas souvent, et encore moins dans cette position, mais quand il dort, rien ne peut le réveiller. Il doit être préoccupé par quelque chose. »

Le soulagement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Sôichiro retourna au travail et raconta la fausse frayeur aux autres. Misa repartit voir si son plat ne brûlait pas et Watari sortit de la pièce, laissant Light seul avec L. En voyant le doux visage de L, Light pensa :

--Pourquoi me suis-je inquiéter ?--

Warati revint avec l'ordinateur de Light sous le bras et des dossiers à la main. Ils les posèrent sur la table devant le canapé et s'en alla. Light se remit au travail immédiatement, regardant, de temps en temps, L avec un regard doux.

Le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière l'horizon, laissant apparaître un magnifique ciel orangé, bordé de rouge et de rose, qui faisait contraste avec les immeubles gris pierre environnant. Tombant de fatigue, Light sa laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté de L. Un petit sifflement sortit de sa bouche, indiquant qu'il faisait déjà de beaux rêves.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, L se réveilla car la chaleur devenait pesante. Il enleva donc son T-shirt. La nuit était pleine, mais ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité ambiante. Il vit Light, dormant profondément à ses côtés. En voulant redresser une petite mèche rebelle du visage de Light, il sentit un souffle chaud qui sortait de sa bouche entre ouverte. Il s'approcha sans réfléchir de la bouche de Light. Sentant une présence inconnue sur ses lèvres, Light entrouvrit ses yeux et ne vit qu'une ombre devant lui, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il se rendormit aussitôt. L sourit intérieurement, referma ses yeux et posa sa tête sur l'épaule le Light.

« C'est le matin !

L s'était doucement approché de Light, qui, la vue encore floue,le vit le torse nu, le secouant doucement par les épaules.

-Ryûzaki ! Tu t'es réveillé ? »

Light se releva brusquement, les joues un peu rosies, et faillit cogné L dans sa montée. L lui sourit, apparemment heureux de la nuit qu'il avait passé, et s'enleva du canapé pour aller ouvrir les rideaux. Aux premiers rayons de soleils, les cheveux de L devinrent étincelants. Light, en voyant L sourire ainsi, se demanda pourquoi était-il heureux. Il n'osa pas lui demander et resta à le contempler jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête en entendant la voie de Misa, les appelants pour venir manger. Light bailla et se décida enfin à se lever du canapé.

« Bonjours tout le monde ! fit Light en s'étirant.

-Salut chéri, tu as bien dormi ?

-Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit et j'ai vu quelqu'un devant moi mais je pense que s'était un rêve.

L rougit.

-Oh, Ryûzaki, tu t'es réveillé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es tout rouge.

-C'est parce qu'il faut chaud. Répondit L à Misa en se grattant de derrière de la tête, un peu embarrasser.

En effet, L avait chaud, même ayant enlever son T-shirt et bien que l'immeuble soit pourvut de climatisation. Misa donna deux assiettes aux garçons, avec, pour les deux, des tartines aux mûres.

-Comme hier tu avait l'air d'apprécier mes tartines, j'ai demandé à Misa de t'en préparer. Fit Light en voyant L regarder ses tartines comme un nouveau jouet que l'on offre à un enfant pour Noël.

-Merci Light !

-Remettons-nous au travail, Ryûzaki. Hier j'ai pris un peu de retard. »


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 :_

L et Light allèrent s'installer sur la table où Misa avait mit deux tasses de café et un bol de sucre. Soudain Matsuda arriva en courant.

« Bonjours tout le monde. Commença-t-il essoufflé. L, il faut que je te demande quelque chose.

-Va-y.

-C'est, comment dire, confidentiel.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, tu peux le dire. Fit L en commençant à boire son café.

-Hem… Hier soir, j'étais de surveillances des caméras et, en regardant dans ta chambre, vers minuit, j'ai vu…

L se souvint soudain ce qu'il s'était passer la nuit. Avait-il vu ... Il fit tombé sa tasse au sol, qui se brisa au contacte du carrelage froid. Il bégayait.

-Tu as… Tu as vu…

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit que c'était personnel.

-Mais enfin Ryûzaki, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, intervint Light, d'un air interrogateur.

-Il ne sait pas ? Tu l'a fais sans qu'il le sache ? Interrogea Matsuda, presque apeuré.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ?

L emmena Matsuda le plus loin que la chaîne le permettait, en l'empêchant de répondre à Light.

-Qu'as-tu vu exactement, Matsuda ?

-Hem, tu t'étais réveillé et, comme il faisait chaud, tu as relevé ton T-shirt…

-Oui, et ? fit L d'un ton qui apeura Matsuda

-Tu… as embrassé Light ?

L n'arrivait plus à parler.

-Alors c'est bien ça. Et tu ne l'as pas dit à Light ?

-Non… Tu ne le diras à personne ?

Pour la première fois, Matsuda vit L avec un visage triste.

-Promis. »

L revint avec Matsuda, regardant Light, pensif.

--Ressent-il les mêmes sentiments à mon égard ?--

Il alla directement s'installer sur sa chaise, sans répondre aux questions que lui posait Light. Ils avaient du mal à se concentrer sur l'enquête car, entre la chaleur, le bruit du climatiseur, le secret que cachait L et les tourments de L envers Light, les esprits ne s'interessaient pas de l'enquête. Light enleva à son tour son T-shirt, sous les regards admirateurs de Misa qui l'observait.

« Je vais aller chercher des boissons fraîches. Tu viens ? demanda L, voyant que Light avait chaud»

Ayant soif et étant obliger de suivre L, Light aquiesa vivement. Arrivés dans la cuisine, Light ferma la porte brutalement.

« Maintenant expliques-moi ce qui ce passe !

- De quoi? lui répondit tout simplement L

- Tu le sais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu me cache?

L baissa la tête, ne sachant pas qui répondre. Il la releva doucement pour poser son regard triste dans les yeux de Light.

-Es-tu sur de vouloir savoir ?

-Oui !

Light vit L s'avancer, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. Comme par réflexe, il recula jusqu'à devenir collé à la porte. L prit alors les poignets de celui-ci pour ne plus qu'il puisse bouger et releva la tête.

-Ryûzaki ?… »

Sans prévenir, L s'empara des lèvres de Light. Enlevant l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur les mains de Light, il posa les siennes sur le torse de ce dernier pour ensuite en remonter une dans le coup. Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage surprit de Light, puis recula de plusieurs pas pour enfin finir par se retourné. Attristé de la réaction de Light, L ouvrit le placard pour y prendre des verres. Il sentit une sensation anormale le long de son dos, puis deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par la taille. L se retourna et se retrouva coucher sur le plant de travail, la langue de Light dans la bouche. L, surprit, puis heureux, attrapa Light par le coup pour répondre à son baiser et fit descendre une main le long de son torse pour arriver à la ceinture. Il entreprit délicatement de la défaire. Light, de son côté, arpentait lui aussi le bas de son compagnon. L se redressa et échangea de place avec Light, lui ayant enlevé le sien. Light poussa un petit gémissement lorsque L le pénétra et le serra contre lui pour lui chuchoter :

« Chut, on pourrait nous entendre. »

Light lui sourit et lui vola un long baiser pendant qu'il lui faisait des va et viens. A un moment, Light ne put s'empêcher de hurler, les lèvres crispées. Alertés par ce cri, Misa se précipita dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Light ?

En ouvrant la porte, elle vit L et Light... Comment dire... L était sur le torse nu de Light, les mains attramant celles de Light ...

-Un verre est tombé. fit L, ne laissant pas à Misa le temps d'avoir plus de réflexion. Et j'ai essayer de le ratrapé mais Light était devant moi.

L montra le verre à Misa, qui fut soudain moins agacée. L s'enleva enfin de Light et reposa le verre sur le plan de travail avec un sourire que Misa ne vit pas. Light se releva à son tour, se massant la tête. Misa le prit par la taille mais Light la repoussa immédiatement , étant donné ce qu'il venait de se passer, et insista pour revenir aux recherches. Misa le bouda mais lui apporta quand même de l'eau avec des glaçons. Quand Misa fut repartie, L s'approcha de son amant et lui chuchota :

« On garde ça pour nous. »

Puis il lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Les recherches continuèrent avec le plus de sérieux possible, ne laissant rien paraître aux autres de leur relation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 :_

« Bip.

Le téléphone de Light que lui avait spécialement laisser Misa était entrain de sonner. Light décrocha donc.

-Allo Misa. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je veux un rendez-vous amoureux !

-Pour l'instant on est en pleines recherches. Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

-Non ! Même si il y a Ryûzaki, ça ne me dérange pas.

C'est bien ce qui embêtait Light. Il eut quelques instants de réflexions. L lui chuchota donc à son oreille libre :

-Dis oui. Sinon elle va te harceler.

-C'est d'accord.

Light avait du mal à ne pas rigoler avec la langue de L qui le chatouillait près de son oreille.

-Merci Light ! Tu viendra dans ma chambre cet après midi.

-Hm, Ok. »

Light raccrocha et s'empara tout de suite des lèvres de L qui faisaient encore mumuses avec son oreille. Ils arrêtèrent quand ils entendirent la voie de Watari s'approcher. Il leur fit signe de venir car le repas était près. Sur le bout de la table était disposer un ventilateur, pour le bien de tous. Light remit son T-shirt car il faisait plus frais et L reprit sa chemise dans la chambre.

Le repas commença et L annonça les trouvailles qu'il avait fait avec Light sur l'entreprise. Light était un peu embarrasser vu la façon dont Misa lui accrochait le bras.

« Matsuda, avec ton accord, je voudrais que ce soit toi qui t'occupe de la caméra de la chambre et celle de la douche. Fit L avec insistance. C'est à propos de tu sais quoi. Tu peux comprendre ?

-Oui, bien évidement. Répondit Matsuda en se raclant la gorge et regardant Light. Tu l'as mit au courant ?

-Oui et non. On en parlera ce soir.

-De quoi ? Interrogea Light.

-De se que j'ai commencer à te dire dans la cuisine.

L faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme(Ryuk) qu'il venait d'entamer et regarda avec des yeux exorbités L.

-Il faudra que tu me dise en quoi Matsuda y est impliquer. »

Les autres personnes regardaient amusés la scène, Matsuda, Light et L étant rouge comme des pivoines.

Après le repas, L et Light allèrent regarder les vidéos de surveillances de Yotsuba. L s'assit sur sa chaise, Matsuda et Light à sa droite et Soîchiro et Mogi à sa gauche. Ils virent avec horreure que un des 8 membres avaient tué un des leurs. Puis la phrase fatidique prononcée par un homme chauve, assez âgé :

« Allons-nous tuer quelqu'un ? »

Surprise pour tout le monde. Kira était bel et bien dans Yotsuba. Ils apprirent beaucoup d'informations sur cette vidéo. Light appela même Namikawa, l'un des membre, sous le nom de L, pour essayer de retarder les meurtres. L et Light agissaient maintenant comme deux enquêteurs et ne laissaient pas leur émotions prendre le dessus. L'intervention de Light avait réussit.

« Light, tu es vraiment très fort… Non seulement tu as réussi à reporter les meurtres, mais en plus Namikawa va peut-être nous donner des informations. Tu as parfaitement imité ma manière de faire… Mais tu as été plus rapide dans ta réflexion.

Regardant toujours le grand écran, L continua :

-Si je venais à mourir, tu pourrais reprendre le nom de L pour me succéder

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Ryûzaki. Nous avons un mois devant nous pour trouver Kira et rassembler des preuves. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer.

Voyant L inquiet, Light mit sa main, auparavant sur le dossier de la chaise, sur l'épaule de L.

-…Si je mourais, tu accepterais de me succéder ?

--Désolé Light, mais je dois être sur que tu n'es pas Kira. Si tu es Kira et que tu joue la comédie, tu répondras que tu accepte.--

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ryûzaki ? Aussi longtemps que nous serons unis par ses menottes, nos destins serons liés. Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi…

Light posa un temps d'arrêt, puis baissa un peu la tête pour donner sa déduction.

-Ah, j'ai compris. Si j'était Kira, j'aurais fais semblant de rien et j'aurais jouer la comédie et si le pouvoir de Kira peut se transmettre, il serait tout à fait possible que j'ai agis de sorte que le pouvoir me revienne ensuite.

-Tout à fait.

-Ryûzaky…

Light prit les épaules de L pour le retourner et l'obliger de le regarder dans les yeux.

-En supposant que je capture le vrai Kira qui sévit en se moment… Tu crois ensuite que je pourrais redevenir Kira, un assassin ? Es-ce le genre d'homme que tu vois en moi ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est ainsi que je te vois.

--Désolé Light, mais je reste quand même L. Si je changeais de comportement à ton égard, cela ce verrait--

--Je suis désolé L, mais je ne te permet pas de douter de moi.--

Synchronisés, Light frappa L au visage et L, commençant à connaître Light, anticipa et le repoussa violement dans le ventre avec ses pieds. Matsuda intervint :

-Stop ! Pour aujourd'hui ça suffit !

Light se recula, presque en boudant. L se leva et prit soudain Light par la main pour l'emmener dans la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5 :_

Fermant la porte derrière lui, L passa sa main sous le T-shirt de Light, où il l'avait frappé mais Light l'arrêta net.

« Explique-moi d'abord.

-À propos de ce midi ou de ce que j'ai dis pendant l'enquête ?

-Les deux.

Light relâcha la main de L et se mit assit sur le canapé.

-Il faut que je te dise que je t'ai embrasser à ton insu !

Light regarda L d'un air méfiant. L se mit alors à côté de lui.

-Hier, pendant la nuit, je me suis réveillé.

-Alors c'est toi que j'ai vu…

-Oui, et avant que tu te réveilles, je t'ai embrassé.

-Et ... quel est le rapport avec Matsuda ?

-C'était lui qui était de surveillance caméra cette nuit.

-Je comprends maintenant.

-Pour l'enquête…

-Dis moi franchement, est-ce que tu penses que je suis Kira ?

-Il fallait que j'en sois sûr, mais maintenant j'ai plus de doutes, tu ne l'es pas.

Le silence se fit ressentir.

-Désolé pour ton visage.

-Désolé pour ton ventre.

Light s'approcha doucement de L, le faisant se coucher sur le canapé et vint s'assoir sur ses hanches. Light enleva son T-shirt et commença à déboutonner la chemise de L. L, tout comme Light, avais un tempérament de mauvais perdant, alors il se redressa et plaqua Light par les épaules, l'empéchant de bouger, pour l'embrasser goulûment.

« Matsuda, tu sais où est Light ? Il devait venir me voir.

Dans la salle des vidéos, Matsuda regardait avec amusement la scène, mais fut surprit de voir Misa.

-Misa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Comme je te le dis, je cherche Light. Peut-être est-il dans sa chambre. Je vais aller le voir.

-Non !!

Matsuda cria presque ce mot, ce qui fit reculer Misa.

- ... Hem, je veux dire qu'il est en train de parler de choses sérieuses avec Ryûzaki.

Matsuda éteint à temps les caméras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Matsuda ? Tu étais entrain de regarder des vidéos cochonnes ?

--En quelques sortes oui…--

-Je ne le dirais pas à Ryûzaki si tu me laisses parler à Light avec le micro.

-Heu… Je vais essayer de les joindre.

Matsuda mit le micro devant lui et appuya sur un bouton qui fit sonner le téléphone de Light. Dans la chambre, une sonnerie retentit. Light avança sa main pour aller chercher le téléphone qui était posé sur la table en face du canapé.

« Je vais répondre.

L l'en empêcha.

-Ça ne doit pas être important. Laisse. »

Light renonça alors à prendre le téléphone, et au lieu de ça, il posa sa main dans le coup de L qui, ayant les jambes autour des hanches de Light, utilisant la place de dominant. Light était adossé au coussin di canapé, posture peux confortable, mais il faisait avec.

« Ils ne répondent pas. Désolé Misa. Je les rappellerais dans 5 minutes, ils doivent avoir une conversation importante. En attendant, tu peux t'assoire sur une chaise.

-Non, je vais lui faire une surprise. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à Ryûzaki à propos de tes cachoteries. »

Misa s'en alla dans les couloirs, Matsuda n'ayant pas réussit à l'arrêter.

--Je ne pense pas que ça lui plaise comme surprise--

Matsuda se jeta sur le téléphone et rappela Light. Il tomba sur le répondeur.

« Light, Ryûzaki, Misa viens dans votre chambre pour faire une surprise qui, je pense, ne vous fera pas plaisir. Je lui ai dit que vous discutiez de choses importantes mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. »

Light et L regardèrent le téléphone, pétrifiés. L donna un dernier baiser à Light puis il s'enleva du canapé. Light fit de même. Soudain, il entendit la voie de Misa :

« Light ? Attention, je rentre ! »

* * *

désolé, je vais aller en allemagne alors la suite tardera un peu 


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6 :_

Light se jeta sur la porte que Misa avait entrouverte pour la fermer à clé.

-Non, tu ne peux pas entrer maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Ryûzaki a sortit des informations que tu ne dois pas connaître. On les range et tu pourras entrer après.

Light se précipita sur ses habits et les enfila ainsi que L.

-Maintenant je peux entrer ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

Light enleva le loquet de la porte pour laisser entrer Misa.

-Tu avais oublié notre rendez-vous ?

Light avait totalement oublié ce détail.

-Viens t'asseoir. »

Misa s'assit à côté de Light. Elle trouvait bizarre que Light et L transpiraient autant, mais ça l'importait peu, tant qu'elle était avec son Light adoré. À son grand désespoir, ils ne parlèrent que de l'affaire Kira. L'attitude de Light l'inquiétait. Il refusait tous ses actes d'amour, comme si il était dégoûté. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être en intimité avec Light, Misa s'en alla pour son prochain tournage. Etant maintenant seuls, L et Light reprirent où ils en avaient terminer quand ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« C'est Matsuda, Je peux entré ?

-Oui, c'est bon. Fit Light, désespéré de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec L.

Matsuda entra embarrasser dans la chambre en voyant L et Light torse nu.

-Désolé pour Misa, mais je n'ai pas pu la retenir.

-Ce n'est rien. Viens t'asseoir. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au point. Fit L en montrant le siège devant eux à Matsuda qui vint s'y asseoir.

-J'ai expliqué à Light pour le « baiser volé ». Personne ne doit regarder les caméras de surveillances appart toi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Misa n'a rien vu. Elle croit juste que je regarde des films pornos. Sinon, comment ça se passe entre vous ?

L et Light furent étonnés par cette question. C'est-à-dire qu'ils n'y avaient pas encore pensés. Cette relation était comme un jeu où il fallait réussir à se cacher pour avoir le droit de s'approcher de l'autre. N'ayant pas de réponses, Matsuda n'insista pas et s'en alla. Light embrassa L, mais fut coupé par Misa qui disait que le repas était prêt. Light fut énervé pendant tout le long du repas. Ça allait être difficile d'avoir une relation toujours perturbée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Light ? Tu as l'air énervé. »

Light foudroya Misa du regard qui n'osa plus lui parler. L, qui aimait taquiner Light, et qui savait que ça l'énerverait, lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Light ? C'est parce que tu n'as pas réussit à avoir ce que tu voulais cet après-midi que tu boudes ?

L regardait Light avec un sourire provocateur.

-Je peux en dire autant sur toi, tu sais.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu ne l'as pas prit.

-Toi non plus.

-Tu veux aller régler ça ?

-J'ai une idée. Le premier qui arrive à la chambre à gagner.

-Marché conclut !

Comme participant à un jeux téléviser, Matsuda fit le compte à rebours et Misa alla s'installer près de la porte de la chambre pour voir le gagnant. Elle vit Light, foncé comme une fusée, suivit de L de quelques centimètres.

« Bravo Light, tu es le plus fort. Félicita Misa, ne sachant pas vraiment le but de cette course.

-Merci Misa. Maintenant nous allons parler de choses sérieuses, alors ne nous dérangez sous aucuns prétextes. Je compte sur Matsuda.

-Oui Light, je lui dirais. »

Light ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

« Tu es sûr qu'on ne sera pas déranger ? demanda L.

-Oui, Matsuda ne les laissera pas nous déranger. J'ai gagné la course, tu te souviens ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 :_

L prit la main de Light pour la glisser dans son pantalon. Light emmena L sur le canapé en l'embrassant. Sa main, étant encore dans le pantalon de L, remonta pour aller s'installer sous la chemise de celui-ci. Light se remit debout puis s'agenouilla, faisant descendre le pantalon de L avec lui. Le bout de tissu qui restait à L fut immédiatement enlevé par la main aventurière de Light pour lui prendre sa virilité. L, assit sur le canapé, se mordit les lèvres pendant que Light s'amusait à lécher son sexe. Il l'engouffre soudain dans sa bouche et l'enfonça le plus loin possible. L essayait de se retenir, mais il jouit. Light remonta sur le torse de L, la main toujours sur son sexe et vint glisser un baiser dans le coup de L, puis dans sa bouche. Light glissa sa main auparavant occupée dans le dos de L et son autre main sur sa joue. L serra Light contre lui, l'obligeant à le pénétrer, puis il entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Matsuda, au lieu de regarder les films du soir, qui était fort intéressant se soir, regardait les débats amoureux des deux hommes.

Ils étaient heureux. L était allongé sur le torse de Light, un drap sur les épaules. Le visage de L était illuminé, ce qui fit plaisir à Light. Lui donnant un dernier baiser, Light s'endormit pour quelques heures, le soleil commençant déjà à éclaircir le ciel étoilé.

« Matsuda, je m'inquiète. Light et L ne sont pas encore réveillés.

-Ils ont travaillés toute la nuit, c'est normal. »

Misa repartit inquiète, les remarques de Matsuda ne l'ayant pas réconforté.

Un bâillement fit se réveillé L. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Light, le regardant avec des yeux doux.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

-De quoi ?

-Comment tu me regardes ! On dirait que tu regardes un bébé qui souris bêtement.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, et je te regarde comme je veux !

-Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur !

-Ta réaction dit le contraire.

Light regardait toujours L avec un air tendre.

-Arrête ! »

L se leva d'un coup et sortit de la chambre, tirant Light par le bras.

« Si je te dis de ne pas me regarder comme ça, tu ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans le salon sous les airs étonnés de Misa et Soîchiro qui prenaient leur petit déjeuné.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je te regarde comme ça ? Renchérit Light.

-Ça m'énerve ! C'est tout.

-Salut ! Firent L et Light en même temps.

-Bonjour Light, bonjour Ryûzaki. Fit Soîchiro en buvant son café.

-Salut chéri ! fit Misa de sa petite voie. Salut Ryûzaki ! Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

-C'est de la faute de Light !

-Ne fais pas attention, Misa. On n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, alors il est énervé.

-C'est toi qui m'as réveillé !

-Pardon ! Voila, tu es content ? On peut aller prendre le petit déjeuner maintenant ? »

L prit une pause boudeuse sur sa chaise. Il n'adressa pas la parole à Light pendant le reste de la matinée, le laissant sans réponse.

« À table ! »

L se leva, n'adressant aucun regard à Light et partit dans le salon. Light le suivit avec un petit soupir. L'ambiance à table était morose.

« C'est bon Ryûzaki, ne soit plus fâché. Tu sais que ça met mal à l'aise quand tu es attaché à quelqu'un à qui tu fais la tête ?

-C'est pas mon problème ! »

Light retourna à son assiette sans faire attention à son amant.

La matinée se passa tout aussi calme, puis l'après midi, ce qui n'empêchait pas Light de regarder tout aussi tendrement, car il savait que L ne pourrait pas résister bien longtemps avec cet air impassible, bien que ça n'avait déjà durer trop pour lui. L, au fond de lui se disait « non, il ne me tentera pas » comme une promesse à lui-même.

Et encore un repas où seuls le groupe d'enquête discutait de choses plus ou moins sérieuses. Light vit à un moment un petit regard prédateur, mais pleins de charmes, se rétracter aussitôt après. Light prit un petit sourire vainqueur. Venant de terminer ses pâtes, Light s'essuya la bouche, débarrassa, se lava les mains etc. et alla dans la chambre. Comme il l'avait deviné, L le rejoignit presque aussitôt.

« T'es content ? grommela-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oui ! lui répondit Light, tout heureux, le sourire aux lèvres.

L laissa échapper un bâillement et s'étira. Light, comme tout être avec un peu de jujotte, comprit qu'il voulait dormir. Il se mit en sous-vêtements et alla s'allonger sur le canapé. Light devait être fatiguer car il s'endormit de suite.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8(fin)_

En plein milieu de la nuit, L, qui s'était mit à côté de Light en se repliant le plus possible pour ne pas le réveillé et ne pas le toucher (car il savait que Light se réveillait au moindre mouvement), sentit des lèvres sur les siennes. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, heureusement qu'il faisait un noir complet. Etant un peu embrouillé par la fatigue, L ne savait plus où il se situait et attendit donc que le baiser se termine.

«Je… t'aimes. Dit-il d'un ton assez ferme mais encore embrouiller, ce qui ne ressemblait pas à sa voie.

Light sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ryuzaki, compléta Light d'une voie tout à fait lisible.

-Hein ??

Light alluma la lampe de chevet et vit L, paralysé, le visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Devant lui se trouvait Misa. Une expression de gêne pouvait se lire sur son visage. Pendant quelques instants, personne ne parla, essayant de réfléchir à la situation. Light, revenant à ses esprits, coupa le silence insoutenable.

« Misa, qu'es-ce que tu fais là ?

Il tourna doucement sa tête avec un petit penchement sur le côté vers L en le regardant, les sourcils montrant qu'il y avait de l'incompréhension dans ses pensées.

-Et que faisais-tu avec Ryûzaki ?

-Hem… Je voulais te faire une surprise… Mais aussi, pourquoi Ryûzaki dormait dans ton lit ? Je peux savoir ? fit Misa, s'énervant de plus en plus.

Personne ne répondit à cette question et Light dévia la conversations avec naturel.

-Puisque tu ne veux pas répondre, Misa, je vais demander à Ryûzaki. Dis moi, Qu'est-ce que Misa t'a fait ?

-Elle… commença L embarrassé.

-Je l'ai embrasser, coupa Misa, un ton dur. Mais ça devrait être toi… continua-t-elle, redevenant calme, presque timidement. Et aussi, Ryûzaki, pourquoi ne m'es-tu pas repoussé ? Tu m'as même dis que tu m'aimais ! Je ne comprends pas.

-Je croyais que c'était…

Il tourna son regard embarrassé vers Light puis retourna sa tête en face de Misa pour continuer avec un petit soupir.

-C'était un rêve !

Light, qui pensait qu'il allait tout avouer fut surprit, même très surprit car il laissa échapper un petit « hmm ? » (Il avait la bouche fermée alors il ne pouvait pas prononcer de voyelles). L, reprenant son air neutre habituel, enleva la marque de surprise du visage de Light.

-C'est à cause de Ryûzaki et de Light ! accusa Misa. Ils mes cachent quelque chose et ils ne veulent pas me dire ce que c'est.

Matsuda grimaça et commença à partir, sachant bien sûr de quoi il s'agissait, mais la voie de Light retentit avec un petit air de sadisme.

-Matsuda !

-o…Oui, Light ?

Light adressa un regard enjoué à L, un sourire aux lèvres. L lui répondit tout simplement avec un sourire encore plus grand que le sien et dirigea son regard vers Matsuda, horrifier de se sentir viser par deux regards sadiques.

-Comme Ryûzaki est d'accord avec moi, tu pourrais expliquer le secret entre moi et Ryûzaki, s'il te plait ? Pendant ce temps, je vais dans la cuisine.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Ryûzaki, tu viens avec moi ? »

Comme réponse, L suivit Light qui était déjà dans le couloir.

-Tu es sûr, Light ? interrogea Matsuda, ne voulant pas être mêler à des problèmes.

-Sûr de chez sûr ! »

Sur ses mots, Light referma la porte derrière lui.

« A ton avis, comment va réagir Misa ? demanda L

-Tel que je la connais, elle va péter sa crise. Pauvre Matsuda. »

Comme pour répondre à Light, le cris de Misa retentit, ce qui réveilla tout le monde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Soichiro entra paniqué dans la chambre de Light et de L, fermant à la va-vite son peignoir.

-Matsuda ! Tu me racontes des bêtises. Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment de mauvais goût ! hurla Misa

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! hurla à son tour Soichiro.

-Matsuda est entrain de me dire que Light et Ryûzaki ont une relation !

-Matsuda ?

Soichiro se tourna pour faire face à Matsuda, désorienté.

-Mais…Ils m'ont dit de le dire… alors… ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne me croyez pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Misa à du les surprendre.

-Au fait, Misa, pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Ce serait trop long à expliquer. Matsuda, arrête tes blagues et dis-moi ce que cachent Light et Ryûzaki.

Matsuda, perdu avec toutes ses questions, n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase correcte.

-Mais…si, croyez-moi ! Vous n'avez qu'à leurs demander ! Ils sont dans la cuisine. »

Misa, énervée à ce qu'on pouvait voir, se dirigea d'un pas décider vers la cuisine, suivit de Soichiro et de Matsuda, marmonnant « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… »

La porte de la cuisine claqua, montrant l'état d'esprit de Misa.

« Light ! C'est vrai ce que Matsuda nous a raconté ? Ryûzaki est ton amant ?

Light posa son verre d'eau qu'il s'était servit sur la table et enroula son bras autour de l'épaule de L.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu ne le crois pas ? répondit Light d'un air neutre qui, dans les circonstances, faisait presque faux.

L passa presque immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de Light en faisant un quart de tour digne d'une ballerine. Il adressa un regard sournois à l'assemblée qui le regardait avec attention pour enfin poser son regard dans les yeux bruns de Light et ensuite l'embrasser.

Un long silence accompagna cette scène. Misa, pétrifiée, essaya de parler, mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de sa bouche, comme si on regardait un film muet.

-Je vous l'avez dit ! intervint Matsuda, brisant ainsi le silence.

-C'est pas tout, mais je suis fatigué. bailla L, d'un ton tout naturellement neutre. Je vais me coucher.

-Je viens avec toi, fit Light, accompagnant à quelques secondes près le bâillement de L. »

Main dans la main, les deux tourtereaux partirent de la cuisine, se dirigeant vers leur chambre en bousculant au passage Misa et Soichiro qui étaient au milieu du chemin.

« On s'en est pas trop mal sortit. Sourit Light

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Ryûzaki …

-Oui ?

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dis ? Quand Misa… Bah, tu vois.

-Ça aurait été mieux si ça avait été toi en face de moi.

-Tu veux réessayer ?

-Comme réponse, L s'avança vers Light, l'appuyant contre le mur. Avec une de ses mains, il éteint l'interrupteur pour faire place au noir complet. Les lèvres des amants se rencontrèrent pour ensuite faire passer leurs langues.

-Je t'aime… souffla L à l'oreille de Light, qui eut comme effet de le faire frissonner.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Ryûzaki.

-Tout doucement, Light serra L dans ses bras.

-On a eut assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui ! Et si on allait se coucher ? demanda Light en se reculant un peu pour pouvoir regarder L dans les yeux.

-Ok. »

Sans se faire attendre, les deux amoureux allèrent se coucher sur le canapé,en sous vêtement, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, recouvert d'une fin couverture en laine.

« Tu es réveillé Light ? demanda L un peu endormit

-Moui… répondit Light en se frottant les yeux. »

Après s'être adresser quelques mots d'amours et s'être habillés, Light ? suivit de L, allèrent main dans la main dans le salon pour manger leur petit déjeuner. Ils y trouvèrent Misa, déprimée, et Soichiro à moitié endormit.

« Ah, Light, fit Soichiro, venant juste de voir que son fils était là. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci et toi ?

-Je t'avoue que les événements d'hier m'ont un peu bousculé, mais, si c'est al personne que tu aimes… C'est ton choix après tout.

-Merci papa !

-Merci Mr YAGAMI. interrompit L.

-Par contre, il y a une personne qui n'a pas l'air d'accore… fit remarquer Light.

-Il se tourna vers Misa qui avait les yeux dans le vide.

-Je pense qu'elle s'en remettra vite… Tout du moins, je l'espère.

Ces derniers mots furent dits d'une voie que seul Light lui-même pouvait entendre. Comme pour s'en pour s'en persoider, il serra fort contre lui al seul personne qu'il aimait au monde et lui donna un petit baiser sur le front.

Voila la fin (que j'ai eu du mal a terminer) de ma fic. j'espère qu'elle vous a plus :D


End file.
